


relentless

by smallredboy



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Being Walked In On, F/F, Making Out, Multi, Trans Lisa Cuddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Thirteen is almost doing Cuddy when Cameron opens the door.





	relentless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mxsicalpup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxsicalpup/gifts).



> for femslashficlets' remainer, using challenge #41 - interrupt; also for 100prompts, prompt #14 - awkward. 
> 
> also an early bday gift for cameron! 
> 
> enjoy!

Thirteen knows she's playing with fire, but she doesn't quite mind getting burned.

Cuddy kisses her open-mouthed, a hand on her hair, another in the small of her back. She's careful, gentle— Thirteen didn't quite expect to end up sleeping with her boss' boss, but she's not complaining at any rate.

"You're absolutely stunning," Cuddy tells her, pulling her closer, always closer.

"You too," she replies, letting Cuddy sit on the edge of her desk. Anyone could walk in, but they don't quite mind right now. "You're beautiful."

Their bodies fit together, although they're different in specific ways; Cuddy's narrow hips, the bob of an Adam's apple on her throat. There's never been any trouble with that.

And sure, Thirteen enjoys the conquest as House once said, but Cuddy has conquered her, with her beautiful eyes and her hands on her back. She's under Cuddy's control, eyes roaming through her body, hungry and lusty.

"You're very good," she tells her, tugging at the waistband of her pants. "You're breathtaking." Another kiss to Thirteen's throat— she tilts back her head and lets herself be exposed further, have the kisses unravel up and down her neck.

The door opens, and Cuddy immediately pulls away as if shocked off her grip on Thirteen's butt.

"Dr. Cameron!" she exclaims, just a bit indignant.

Cameron's face is red, her eyes wide and her vest hugging her body. Thirteen's still trying to hit that, but she hasn't gotten any straight answers in regards to if Cameron and Chase are open.

"I'm so sorry, Lisa," she says, "I was just going to—"

"If House did something stupid, it can wait five minutes, no?"

Cameron stares and swallows. The tension and awkwardness is palpable. Thirteen briefly wonders if Cuddy would kill her if she offered Cameron to join in.

"Yeah," she nods, still standing there, not moving. "It can wait."

Cuddy nods at her. "Good."

"If you want to," Thirteen starts, "You can stay."

Cuddy gasps and smacks her arm lightly. "Dr. Hadley!"

"It's baby girl to you," she replies with a teasing grin before turning to gauge Cameron's reaction.

Her face is somehow even redder, the tips of her ears burning. "I..."

"Don't mind Dr. Hadley," Cuddy says, "Do leave."

"I don't want to leave, Lisa," Cameron cuts in.

Cuddy blinks, and Thirteen gives her a smug, blinding smile.

"Stay, then, Allison."

She grins and closes the door behind herself. The awkwardness dissipates, but the tension stays until Thirteen does what she's wanted to do for ages now— she pulls Cameron into a messy kiss.

When Cameron pulls away, Thirteen decides that telling her to stay was a very good thing.


End file.
